Fought to Save
by VeiloftheHeretic
Summary: Hunting together for about a year, Melissa and Danielle 'bump into' the Winchesters and from there there fates twine together as they fight together and occasional each other.( multiple pairings and slowish builds in relationships and of course lots of supernatural drama.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ya'll this is my first story and my friend is my co-writer so don't expect our first try to be 'Spetaculacular'(If you don't get that reference, its from the episode when Sam was doped up on drugs). We are going to make it a slow paced story and get as much in from most of the seasons. Questions comments and concerns are welcome if there not degrading and plain rude. There will be times where we will get writers block but we will try to keep a constant update. there will be multiple pairings in this story but it will take a while for it to build. By the way this is set in season two, between episode 11 and12.**

**Chapter 1: Beginnings**

**Melissa's POV: "**

"Mal?...Melissa?"

"What is it Danni?"

"I think we missed our exit," Danielle said as she pointed back from our cherry red '64 Pontiac GTO.

"Well, Damn," I muttered. Danielle and I have been hunting together for a little over a year now since I saved her from a werewolf attack. while I've been hunting for close to five years. For me it started a Couple months after Graduating Paris Island( Marin Corps Boot Camp) when I was stationed in Quantico, there was a Wraith Praying on PTSD affected soldiers on camp and I happened to see it's reflection in some mirror, so it attacked me. Luckily there was another marine who was a hunter and saved me. His name was Staff Sergeant Rick Sawyer, who later had me moved to his platoon. from then to a little over a year ago he trained me and we hunted here in the states and overseas. It was going good until on hunt we were trackin a Chimera over in Iraq and well long story short he saved my ass and lost his. I felt and still feel that I am to blame and felt it was time to leave the Marines. Now we are heading to Shawano, Wisconsin after hearing mysterious animal attacks and it feels like werewolf attacks to me.

We finally pulled into some crappy motel and checked ourselves into our room. Later we went into our room; changed into FBI attire and got ready to question the Vics.

"Hey Danni, are you still getting those freaky dreams about us meeting with these hunters here?"

"Yea, the damn dreams are painful as hell," Danni huffed as she buttoned her blouse. You wouldn't know Danielle Jackson being a hunter with her innocent and adorable personality, doll face, shoulder length brown curly hair, and almond shaped hazel green eyes but she could whip out a shot gun and blow ghosts away before you could say Christo. We packed our gear; got into our car, turned up the radio to some Jethro Tull and drove out of the lot and started to head to the nearest vic for questioning. What Danielle told me is she's been having these premonitions or feelings since we were young but they weren't as strong then. Now more and more they have been causing her pain and it worries and pains me that I can't find a way to help.

"Maybe, hopefully those dreams won't so much one of these days," I said. Looking over at Danni.

"I hope it's soon," Danni replied.

After twenty five minutes we arrived to our first vic, the Jenkins, our car rolled up the gravely drive way and I shut off the engine.

**Danielle's POV:**

I'm nervous even after a year I feel like this will be a different case. As we are walking up the steps I feel a burning behind my eyes and push away the nightmare to save it for tonight. Ever since that incident a year ago I've had nightmares which later found it to be visions of the future. I hate it in fact, to know that someone will die and we are not always able to save them is heartbreaking. Melissa raps the door three times which brings me back to earth away from the dark. The door opens.

"Yes?" asked the lady who I presumed to be Mrs. Jenkins.

"Good afternoon Mam, I'm Agent Leiu and this here is Agent Jordan," Melissa stated as we both flashed our badges," We are here on investigation of the death of Terrall Jenkins. is it alright if we come in and ask some questions about what happened?"

"Why, yes but why are you questioning me again?" Melissa's eyes met with mine for a brief moment.

"There must be a mix up but for reassurance would you mind to relay what you told our partners?"

"Of course." She ushers us through the doors and begins to relay the story. A teenage boy, her son, was found around 4:15 A.M. with his heart ripped out at Mielke Park. The police came shortly after and told me that it was some sort of animal attack and that there still working on the autopsy on him."

"Thank you for the information mam. Can you give us a description of the agents that question you earlier?" I asked, wondering if it was the guys I dreamt of lately.

"Let's see," Mrs. Jenkins pondered," I'm afraid I don't remember their names but one had short spiked hair and the other was really tall with long hair. Also I think they drive a black impala."

Again our eyes met and I gave a slight nod to tell her that they were the ones. Melissa and I went back to our car, which Melissa named Roxy, after the information that the woman gave us.

"What do you want to do now Mel?" I asked my best friend. We have been good friends since six grade and after the incident a year ago she carried me with her and trained me to hunt with her. Melissa Levak has been over protective of me like a sister but didn't mind at all. When it came to the hunting and some monster gets on her radar then its already too late for them. It sometimes unnerves me how efficient she is at killing things. She is 5'5" with straight, long brown hair that reaches a little past her shoulder blades and gentle but sharp dark chocolate eyes; when with close friends she is funny, caring and protective but if you piss her off, her stare would make a grown man shake with fear.

"We go to the crime sight, you goof." Smirking at me like it was the most obvious thing in the world to do.

"Shut up." I huff with a pout. Mel laughs at me and starts to the car cranking up the tunes as we sped off. Melissa slows to a gently stop a mile away from the park.

"What are -?" I glance to see why we stopped and spot a black car.

"Are those the Hunters that you were talking about?"

I nod my head grimly. A familiar burn begins behind my eyes.

"Well, damn."

"Do you want to return later after they are gone?"

"Yup, I don't want to alert them and announce that we are Hunters as well. That won't be a pretty sight. Let's just leave this case to them."

The burning behind my eyes suddenly increased. I heard my name being called but it was fading then the scenery changed around me. _A large sized animal knocked a man with dirty blond hair with blood stained on the back of his clothes. A werewolf? He landed on his back, his weapon was ripped from his hand. The wolf attacked and I screamed as I felt if I was the one getting torn apart ._

"Danni! It's not real, calm down, calm down, it will be ok it's ok."

Melissa? I open my eyes to see my friend holding me and trying to calm me. "Where are we?" I asked groggily

"We're back at the motel." There was no light shining through the window.

"No." Dread fills me I did not want him to die. Who is he anyway?

"We need to go back."

"Why? Those Hunters can take care of themselves."

"No they can't and one of them is going to die if we don't help!"

Mel looks me in the eyes considering my words. I give her 'the face' and she sighs in defeat. "Alright, we'll go help the damn wussies."

**Melissa's P.O.V.**

We drove back to the park and I could see that the hunters' car was still there. Wasting no time i parked my baby behind theirs and we both got out and headed to the trunk of the car. Opening the trunk and then the floor board to revel a wide range guns, ammo, and knives that Danielle says is Chuck Norris approved. I tuck in my silver knives and my 9mm Glock hand gun, checking that the clip is filled with silver bullets. Looking over I see Danielle doing the same.

"alright, Danni you're going to head up that trail to the left and I'll go on the trail on the right. what I read on the map is that these trails combines further up. That's where we are going to meet up then we continue on that trail."I see a flash of worry and nervousness pass her eyes," don't you worry, everything is going to be peachy and your more than enough to take on that werewolf."

"I got it," Danni said. More to herself than me.

After a quick reassuring hug we were off to our trails. About five minutes into the trail I could see a light of some ones flash light. I could tell it was one of the hunters because his silver knife was glinting from the flashlight. I quickened my pace till I was fifteen steps out without alerting him. the Hairs on my neck stood as I felt something of to my 2 O'clock, just right of the hunter. Looking over I could just barely see the reflection of a pair of eyes that my gut told me it was the werewolf. The monster with a growl and I lunged after dean, I ended up tackling the hunter first and rolled to my knees with my gun out and ready but the thing was already gone to the other side of the trail. I realized it was heading in the direction of Danni.

"What the Hell!" the hunter yelled as he rolled up, Knife drawn. What I could see is that he had short slightly spiky dirty blonde hair and green eyes.

"I suggest that you put that damn knife down before you get your ass shot. We need to go after that wolf, which is going in the direction of my partner and possibly yours too, pretty boy" I calmly said.

"You're a hunter?" He asked warily. The knife still drawn at me.

"No shit, I just came out here to stroll in the park at night with my gun for fun. Let's get movi'n."

"Why should I listen to you" The Hunter argued.

"Cause I just saved your ass," I said annoyed.

He opened his mouth to argue but I had enough and aim the gun to him. " I said let's get movi'n" I growled, losing my patience.

**Danielle's P.O.V.**

Racing through the woods, I follow the growls and howling. Sam stumbles on his feet all his focus on the wolf in front of him. The werewolf itself was about 5'9" it's fur black as night that it stood out from the dark itself. Amber eyes filled with hunger watch its prey waiting for the fault. My nervousness switched to anger like no other as it filled me and fire burn through my veins. I drew a 48 Caliber and with deadly accuracy aimed and tapped one to the head and two to the chest. Time slowed and in that moment, my eyes met brown I was filled with peace knowing he is safe. Gratitude and curiosity beam from weary eyes and sighed in exhaustion.

"My brother?" His voice rough but I liked it.

"Alive now."

"Now? What do you mean now?" Panic seeped in his voice and I felt a little hurt at the accusing note. Sadly I couldn't explain about why I knew without giving myself away.

"I meant what I said." I tried to sound firm but it seemed to make things worse.

"Who are you? How did you know where to find me? What are you?" He was near yelling by his last question and I flinch away at its sharp tone. Sam seemed to notice and opens his mouth to say something but was cut off.

"SAM!" I see Melissa and who I suspected to be Dean emerge from a walking path with a gun to his head and hands raised above his head.

"Get this bit- Ugh!" Mel whacks him upside the head.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" She looks to me, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine but did you have to put De- him at gun point ?" I hope no one caught that. I look to their faces and thank God that they seem to be oblivious but I knew that Mel caught the slip. She raises a brow but says nothing. "He was pissing me off."

"What was I supposed to give you a cookie and say thank you?" Dean grumbled.

**-TBC**

**"Poor dean"-D**

**"He can suck it up"-M**

**"I guess, alright readers make sure to leave reviews so we can see how were are doing"-D**


	2. Making Friends

**Chapter 2: Making friends**

**Just a quick short chapter to add some fluffish stuff but the next is longer we promise.**

** Melissa's P.O.V.**

Back at the motel, we were sitting around the room. Danni and I were sitting up in our bed, Danni's arms was wrapped around mine with her chin on my shoulder while I was sitting with my legs crossed. Dean and Sam were sitting in chairs near the door. Dean was still glaring at me for hitting him in the back of his head and I glared right back. Sam looked amused at Dean and I then he looked at how Danni and I were cuddled up.

"So," Sam started," are you both together…like a couple?"

"Nah, were practically sisters," I replied. Then teasingly," now… are you two together,"

"NO!" They both replied simultaneously.

"We are actually brothers," said Sam," So you guys are hunters?"

"We are. I've been hunting close to five years while Danni here is close to one year. How long have you guys been hunting?" I asked.

"We've been hunting since we were kids. How did you guys start?" Dean said. Then he glanced at my dog tags," You're a soldier?"

"I was a Marine. A couple months after boot camp I was stationed in Quantico where there were 'suicides' going on and I ended up getting into a tussle with a wraith and got saved by a hunter, who was also a Marine. He got me into the world of the supernatural and trained me. We hunted together until he was killed and I left the service." I said.

"I was attacked by a werewolf a little over a year ago. It turned out it was my ex-boyfriend that has been stalking me. Melissa saved me and I decided to join her." Danielle added.

"Was your boyfriend a little too hairy for you, sweetheart?" Dean teased.

"You could say that," Danni retorted with a smile, sitting up straighter and loosened her grip around my arm.

"You know what you need? Something more Dean like in your life," Dean suggestively said while wriggling his brows.

"Dude, she's too young for you and has more class than you," Sam said.

"Also if you try to hook up with my girl you're going to wake up to a camel spider on your ass," I glared. Enjoying how Deans eyes widen with fear I chuckled.

**Danielle's P.O.V.**

I shivered in fear at the mentions of those hideous devils. Ugh, I had nightmare for weeks concerning those…things.

"That is just cruel Melissa…. Should I get the camera?" I smirked. At the sight of Dean's face I couldn't take it, I howled with laughter and promptly fall to the floor holding my stomach. Mel just smiled, Sam smirks.

"Should I help?" Sam said. Oh I'm going to pass out or die of laughter today folks. The look of surprise and betrayal on his face was priceless and there was a flash of light. Mel had gotten her phone out and got a picture. Sam busted into laughter as well and gave a thumbs up.

"Send me a picture of that," he choked out. Hearing that, if possible, laughed even harder and after a while black spots appeared in my vision. Not good chap, not good me no like.

"This is perfect picture for your contact I.D., pretty boy," Melissa smiled, and the ice between us broke. We all continued to trade stories, advice, and laughs until there was light peeking through the window showing it was morning again. I grew sad at the thought of them leaving but I knew it was not the last time we will see them.

"Well damn," Melissa yawned," time really flew by."

"So, I guess me and Sammy should head out. It was great to meet both of you. I hope… uh, goodbye." Dean said. Shuffling his feet around as if delaying time.

"Are you really leaving without your phones?" I replied, holding two cell phones in my hand. Mel just smirks.

"Son of a..How?" Dean said while patting all of his pockets.

"That's my girl." Melissa says proudly. I throw the phones back to the brothers.

"If you ever want to talk or need us then call I put both of our numbers in your phones for you. I would hate to lose touch with you." I said with sadness lacing my voice.

Both boys shared a look and nod. They open the door to leave but Sam hesitates.

"Do you think that we will meet again?" He asked turning towards me. A shy smile on his lips. Blushing slightly, I smile kindly back at him.

"Don't worry you will," I reassured. It is going to be a long time before I get to see those adorable puppy eyes of his.

"Of course we will, Pretty boy still owes me a cookie," Melissa stated, giving Dean one of her flirty smiles.

"alright, next time we meet I'll give you a cookie. See you around," Dean said as he left but not without winking at Mel.

**Melissa's P.O.V.**

The door closed and soon I could hear their car rumble away. Looking over to Danni I could see that she is already missing them and I have a feeling she is missing one more than the other.

"Well," I yawned," We should catch some Z's before we hit the road." I walked over to the bed and flopped on it.

"I guess," Danielle sighed. She came over and got under the covers with me.

"Don't worry, I may not have that psychic brain of yours but I know we'll see them again and you can fawn over your giant knight in shining armor and make all the googley eyes at him all you want again." I teased, wrapping my arm around her.

"shut up," I heard her grumble. I felt her cuddle closer and soon her breathing slowed. It's always like this every night with her snuggled up to me and being the first to pass out. It became our routine since we started hunting together and it helps her sleep better when she has them freaky dreams. Secretly this always helps me sleep better also but she doesn't need to know that. I'm the one that is supposed to look over her and be the rock and not some pansy.

Beauty sleep ended when the motel clerk banged on the door and told us its check out time. With the usual grumbles we packed up, got my coffee, and drove out.

" What's next Mel?" Asked Danni.

"Well Sleeping beauty, I found in some articles of some library janitor died due to drowning in the library which has strange sightings in it down in Missouri," I answered, then while smirking," I think we got a case of one wet, thirsty ghost needing a good ole salt'n burn."

Danielle laughed catching my ever present double meanings. " I guess afterwards well will see what my visions will take us."

We continued down the road singing to the radio not knowing that since meeting up with the Winchesters, our fates is now tangled with theirs and that both of our lives are going to become a Hell of a lot more of an adventure than it already is.

**TBC**.

**"Even though the chapter is short I hope you enjoyed it"-D**

**"Make sure to leave reviews or I'll salt'n'burn y'all houses"-M**

**"MELISSA! You will do no such thing. These are good readers and don't need to be threatened"-D**

**"Bu-"-M**

**"No, and like Mel said make sure to leave reviews so we know to continue the story or not"-D**


	3. Meeting

**Well here is Chapter 3. as promised this chapter is longer but we could really use more reviews to see how we are doing.**

**Well here it is...**

**Chapter 3 Meeting.**

** Third person P.O.V.**

Months have passed and nothing has changed much. They have not heard much from the two brothers but the youngest of them calls for a small chats to make sure the girls are OK. He mainly calls Danielle.

The two girls were out on the road again riding until it gets dark or Danny finds a new case on their shared laptop when the ring tone Beautiful Things plays over the roar of the engine. Danielle was surprised not many would call her they mostly called Melissa. Brown green almond shaped eyes widen when she sees the caller I.D. Danni hesitates before flipping the top open to answer.

"Hello?" she fidgets with her clothes and curly hair trying to sound calm but from her face she was anything but with a small blush creeping across her cheeks and how she was biting the inside of her cheek.

"Hey." Her heart fluttering at the sound of the voice. Melissa glances over in curiosity but says nothing just listening in on the conversation that is going to take place with a slight knowing smile tugging her lips..

"So, uh, how are you?"

She grins at his nervousness then playfully said, "As well as a Hunter can be just a couple of broken bones and cracked ribs."

"What! What happened?" Sam almost yelled," are you OK, do you need help?"

She giggles smiling cheekily, over to the side a small chuckle escapes from Melissa's mouth from hearing Sam freaking out. "Just kidding, I just have a few bruised from the last case that's all." teasing him, "How about ya'll? Not falling down on the job again are we, Sam?"

He huffs but she could hear the smile in his voice. "Not funny, Dean is just exaggerating I only tripped once. I was just having a bad day. Right now Dean and I are taking a break for a bit because he thinks I'm under too much stress because-."

"Because of what, Sam? Are you ok, are you hurt?"

Melissa glances over again, "Do the wimps need help?" she says teasingly.

"No, no, no, I'm fine it's just-. Nothing I will talk to you later about, ok. But, um, what was your major in?" Sam stuttered Lamely, as if he is trying to change the subject.

Danni glances back to Mel and shakes her head. She nods back and continues driving west while Danni works on finding a new case since they just got done with their last case in St. Marys, Pennsylvania where there is a rumor of a demon.

"I had majored in teaching of arts and Psychology. I worked with different kids young or old that had problems and that just needed fun or to smile at the world again. I worked with them with seven or eight months before the attack. What about you? Did you go to college? What did you major in?, what were you going to do afterwards?"

"You know you ask a lot of questions," he smiled, "I did go to college but I was not able to finish because of complicated matters, but I was working on being a lawyer in Stanford." His voice got quiet and rough like he was holding something back but she did not question it instead she did what she does best, try to make him smile or laugh. "Have you ever seen a shaved lama before?"

"W-w-what? Where did that come from?" he stutters, surprised from the randomness. A smile grazed her lips and she began her wild tales to fiction to stories that she had gathered from her travels with Melissa. She heard him smile, laugh, and could feel him listening intently on the stories grateful for the distraction.

Melissa and Danielle had reached a diner by sunrise. Danni was sleeping soundly not even a peep. She and Sam had spent the complete entire night talking. Melissa didn't mind but when it went to waking the doll she would have to see the sad look in her eyes if she was having another vision.

"Hey, Danni time to wake up princess." She shakes Danni's shoulder for a response expecting not to get any response. She shakes her shoulder harder. Danni has had a few vision that kept her trapped and unable to wake until they are through. It would be noon before she wakes up if that was the case; rarely would it make her sleep till nightfall. When she thought that, she would have to carry her. Danni groans. Slowly she sits up and opens her eyes to only to close them to yawn. Danni takes out their laptop then looks at Melissa and says, "What?" Melissa shakes her head, "Nothing".

"Ok, so what's the case?" Mel said.

Danni looks up from their black laptop they shared. "Um, there have been animal attacks in a small town not far from here."

"Ok then why is our problem?"

Danni stares at Mel. "Those people were never found there were only pieces left of them like a heart or an intestine hanging around but no signs of a break in."

Mel furrowed her brow, "Was there anything else?"

"No…" She takes a breath, "All victim's bed was soaked in blood, Oh get this, all the victims were small blonde women in their late teens."

"Where in the town?"

_-Time Break-_

They head back to the main road after the case was finished. Turns out it was the Swedish exchange student that was a shape shifter who had a preference. As they drive, Danni looks in the side mirror to see a black impala coming in fast. When it was almost to their bumper it veers off into the other lane to pass them but Melissa was not having that. As it gets ahead Mel takes a look around to see that there was not another soul in sight. She shoots Danni a look and says, "Hold on, this bustard needs to learn a lesson." She smiles evilly and pushes the gas pedal to the floor. The engine roars in delight at the race starts. Danielle leans over and turns up the radio which the song We Own It by 2Chaniz was blaring.

It didn't take long to catch up to the impala. Melissa looked over as she brought her baby right beside the impala and barked out in laughter. Danny looked over to see what it was about when she saw a familiar long haired hunter in the passenger seat of the impala. Leaning over Danny honked the horn and waved as Sam turned. He laughed and waved back then leaned back so Dean could see us. Melissa smiled and winked before racing off.

"Hey, text Sam and tell them that there is an exit coming up and we should meet up at the nearest fast food joint," Melissa said.

"K," Danni replied, smiling.

It didn't take long to reach the next exit due to the fact Melissa was speeding over a hundred. As quickly as she pulled in the grin on her face broaden when the first fast food joint that she saw was Denny's. The girls stood outside waiting for the boys when they heard the familiar roar.

**Melissa's P.O.V.**

I watched as the boys got out of there black beauty. Danny quickly pulled Sam into a hug and I couldn't help but smile warmly as Sam hugged back tightly and how happy they looked.

"Hey I want some love too!" Dean pouted, and he was soon pulled into a hug to by Danny.

"That leaves you Melissa, if you want to," Sam said.

"Eh, might as well," I huffed, acting as if I didn't want to, I lightly hugged Sam which then I smiled as he gave a somewhat tight squeeze.

Ending the hug I turned to enter Denny's hearing the delicious fried chickens calling for me when Dean whined, "Hey, where's my hug?"

"Where's my cookie?" I shot back.

Later we were sitting down in the back corner of the joint, Danielle was sitting in the inside of the booth with Sam across of her and Dean and I took the seats on the outer side. I was happily chomping away on the beautifully made fried chicken while Danni munched on some fried onion rings.

"Seriously Sammy?" Dean griped, glaring at the salad," you're in a fried chicken joint and you still order a salad!"

"Duh," Sam said. Then eating a forkful of leafy greens, proving his point.

"So where are y'all heading?" Danny asked after she ate a fried onion ring.

"We're just heading back to Bobby's place," Dean replied.

"Who?" asked Danny.

"He's another hunter who is a family friend of ours," Sam said.

"Ya, I heard of him," I added in," Sawyer calls him up a lot when we needed help with a case but I never talked to him."

"Wanna come along with us and meet him"?" Dean asked.

Danielle and I looked at each other then I looked back," Sure we just done with a case and I would like to meet the guy who helped save Sawyer and I from some deep shit."

"Alright, let's go,"

We got up and left the joint. "Just follow us," said Sam.

"Lead the way," I replied while finishing up my chicken.

_-Time Break-_

It was late when we pulled up behind the Winchesters at some roadside cafe. Danni and I got out of our baby and went to sit in the back seats of the impala.

"Hey don't forget the extra onions," Dean asked as we entered the car.

"Dude I'm the one who has to ride in the car with the extra onions," Sam whined as he got out of the car.

"Hey, see if they got any pie!" Dean added.

"Ooh, I wants some pie," I jumped in mouthwatering thinking of pie.

"See if they got some strawberry cheesecake too!" Danny piped in excitedly.

"Hey, I'm not y'alls butler," Sam griped.

"Please," Danny and I said in union flashing our puppy eyes.

Sam stared hard at us for a few seconds and caved in, "Fine."

Sam walked off into the restaurant and Dean turned up the radio. Us three sat there chatting away for several minutes when static started from the radio. We all looked up in the diner and saw that no one was there.

"Where's Sam," Danny asked panicked, Dean was already out of the car running into the diner.

We jumped out following Dean. Entering with my gun drawn I scanned the area seeing that everyone is dead but there is no Sam. I took a slow breath in my nose and immediately smelled the sulfur along with the coppery smell from the blood everywhere.

"Demons," I growled. We exited from diner.

Dean runs to the road and shouts, "Sammy!"

"Sam!" Danni yells, following Dean.

"Sam! Sammy," Dean shouts, "Sam, Sammy, SAM!"

**'Dun dun DUNNN!'- M**

**"Well now aren't we so mean to still let poor Sammy disappear...for now" -D**

**'... I still didn't get my cookie'-M**

**"You will in due time, you will see. That you will get more than a cookie."-D**

**'Now you just confusing me...Hey readers! leave some reviews.'-M**


	4. Saving Sam

**Here y'all go. I hope you guys enjoy the story so far and just a heads up it might take a little while for my friend and I to update soon since we have our high school graduation coming up and we have to get certain things in order and make sure we got our stuff finished out for college. While you guys wait for future chapters we could use some reviews and critiques on our work so on our spare time we can make notes on what to do.**

**Chapter 4 Saving Sam**

**Sam's POV**

'The Hell' I groggily thought, 'why do I feel like shit?'

I stumble up and take in my surroundings. Looking around all I see is a rundown ghost town. I patted my pockets finally picking out my cell phone and flip it open only to see that I have no signal.

Sighing in frustration I place the phone back in my pocket. I wander the town and walked upon one of the abandon porches. Trying out a door only to find out it was lock I walk off and a creak alerts me to someone else's presence. Picking up the closes object to me which is a wooden plank. My fingers wrap around the damp plank as I made my way around the corner of the building. Anticipation builds inside of me. Creeping around the corner I stop to wait for whoever is there to pass. Seeing a figure pass I lunged around the corner with the plank high in the air and to only to pause by a yelp from Andie.

"Andie?!" I said surprised, lowering the plank.

"Sam! What are you doing here?" he said panicky. His eyes darted everywhere.

"I don't know," I replied. Still in shock from seeing Andie.

"What am I doing here?!" Panic only growing in his voice.

"I don't know," I replied. "Jus-"

"Where are we?"

"Andie Look," I said as I through down the plank. "Just calm down."

"Calm Down?!" Andie's voice rises. His hands waving around in the air erratically. "I just woke in freaking Frontier Land!"

"What's the last thing you remember," I said as I try to piece things together.

Andie heaves air in and out harshly," Honestly, my fourth bong load. All of the sudden there was this very intense smell."

"Like sulfur?" I asked.

"How did you know that?" Andie questioned.

"Dean?" I said more to myself than to Andie as I remember that I left him, Danny, and Mel and the diner. Worry knotted my gut as I hope that they are safe.

"Your brother," Andie stared as he looked around. "Is he here?"

"I don't know he's-"but I don't get to finish my sentence as a familiar scream fills the air.

**Melissa's P.O.V.**

We drove off from the cafe and pulled over with Dean after we got some distance from the place. Dean gets out and is soon on the phone who I assume is Bobby.

I pull Danny to the side and whisper," hey can you use your psychic mojo thingy thing to find Sam?"

"I'll try," Danni replied and closed her eyes. Her brows furrowed and a soft grey glow emanated underneath her lids. I shift in front of her to keep from anyone seeing it.

Her eyes flutter open and the soft grey light dims back to her normal hazel greens, "well?" I questioned.

"I..I can't," she says dejectedly," it's as if something is blocking me."

'Fuck!" I spat," It must be the damn demons. they must of have some sort of warding up wherever Sam is."

We hear a click and see Dean approach us, panic still in his eyes, "Bobby says he will meet us further down this highway. Just follow me," He says tightly.

Nodding I promise," we will find him."

**No one's P.O.V.**

Off to the side of an empty highway Bobby and Dean try to locate Sam with a crystal pendulum but the search came up dry. "Nothing." Bobby says.

"What else can we do?" Dean tries to be on the positive side. There was a small silence until Dean's phone rang. Reaching into his jacket he answers it.

"Hello?"

**Danni's POV**

I could hear Dean talking and Mel discussing possibilities on how to find Sam with Bobby. Then there was that oh so familiar burn on the back of my eyes. I don't know if it was the worst timing ever or it could be our savior but there was only one way to find out. I walk over to Melissa and Bobby.

"Hey I'm gonna go lay down for a while, Mel. Let me know when you find something."

Mel gives off a worried look while Bobby's face was unreadable to me. 'Why of all times that this happens?'

"Is it your migraines again?" Melissa says.

"Ya," I said, "I'll be in the back of the car." Mel nods and turns back to Bobby. I walk past her to go open the door and crawl in the back and muttered, "This better be worth it."

The Vision-

_In a small bar there was a man that looked to be in his late twenties with a mullet talking on a payphone. He looked around nervously, drumming his long fingers against the plastic surface of the bar counter. After a moment he slammed the phone on the hook tapping his foot impatiently. The man took a glance at his watch but stayed in his place. Across him another male sat stood up as he was going to leave but when he got to the door it didn't budge. The others in the bar started to notice the others distress and rushed to help. They started to slam at the windows but they didn't break. All hell broke loose. Chairs went flying, guns were firing at the exits, there were others trying to find a weak spot in the building or an emergency escape, it didn't work. The man with the mullet at the post looks to the sound of breaking bottles to see another man dousing himself in the alcohol and everywhere around him, his eyes all black and has a large grin that seem to go ear to ear, then he takes out his lighter and sets himself on fire. He screams._

I shot up from my seat panting then a voice in the back of my head whispered 'He was called Ash.' Wait, what? The door pops open ripping me right out of my train of thoughts

"You good?" Mel asks. The worry only fills her eyes the rest is neutral as it always is when she gets a bad gut feeling on something.

"I'm fine," I replied.

"did you see Sam?"

"No it was another vision of a bar and this guy name I think was Ash just got off of the phone when a demon burned down the bar with everybody in it," I answered, I look down." The way it felt tells me it's just now going to happen."

Melissa's jaws clenched and her grip tightened on the car door." What happened when I was gone?" I asked.

"Dean just got off the phone with a guy names Ash," she replied curtly, my eyes meet hers again." We're about to head to a bar called Roadhouse to meet him."

"It's too late for them, what do we do?" panic seeping through my voice.

"Continue as if we never knew about this," Melissa replied curtly. Her voice stern yet soft," we can't let them know about your powers until we can fully trust them. Our ETA (estimate time of arrival) is two and a half hours so you catch some shut eye while I follow them."

I nodded and curled up in the back of our baby. Closing my eyes I let out a soft sigh and fell into a dreamless sleep with the last thought of ' I hope we're not too late for Sam.'

**Melissa's P.O.V.**

'Led Zeppelin, Stairway to Heaven' played softly throughout my car as I followed Dean and Mr. Singer. Looking in the rearview mirror I see Danni sleeping, her face calm but not exactly peaceful, and a wave of protectiveness washes over me. I shifted my gaze back to the road as worry gnaws my gut giving me a feel that something is shitty is going to happened and Danni is going to get hurt in some form of way. Anger soon filled me at the thought and my knuckles turned white from gripping the steering wheel, my jaws grinding and the urge to punch something repeatedly grew. I glanced back at Danni and remembered her voice as she tells me to take a deep breath and change what I was thinking to something lighter whenever I become enraged by something or go into a panic attack. I take a slow breath in my nose then out my mouth and thought of the earlier conversation I had with Mr. Singer on the side of the road.

-Flash back-

I looked at Danni as she went to lay down in our car for her 'migraine' when Mr. singer asked," does she normally get migraines?"

"Yes Sir," I answered. Then asked," So you're the man Sawyer would call when we would get into a bind?"

"I would be him," he replied," and you must be his partner that he couldn't stop bragging about in our conversations,"

"Yes Sir, did he really talk about me that much?" I answered. Shyness crept through me from hearing that Rick would brag about me and I feel my cheeks start to heat up. 'Jeez I hope it's not noticeable.

"He sure did," he pauses as if he is thinking of something," what was it that Ricky called you…Hmm wasn't it Honey Bee. That's what your name is in Greek isn't it?"

A small grin broke out," I haven't been called that for a long time since, well since he died." My grin disappeared and I looked off to the side of the road. Guilty pang gripped my chest. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up at Mr. Singer.

"Hey, Ricky was a good long friend of mine," he said." That being said I know him very well and how he talked with pride about you means that you did your best to keep him alive, so you don't go and the damn pity train like some Idjit."

"Thank you Mr. Singer," I said. Appreciating the kind words.

"It's Bobby. Stop making me feel old with that mister crap," he gruffly said, his eyes crinkle slightly. Then mumbled," And your welcome."

I smiled.

"Hey, Bobby that was Ash," Dean exclaimed," he says that we need to meet up with him at the Roadhouse for him to tell us something."

"Alright, let's head out," Bobby said. Then turned to me," just follow us."

I nodded.

**No one's POV**

Dean saw the smoke before his gaze meets the bar burnt to the ground. No words were spoken as Dean parks followed by the red Pontiac. Where once stood the Roadhouse bar now was a pile of rubble. Bobby and Dean searched the area for clues while Melissa made sure it was safe. Something in the wreckage caught Dean's eye, on inspection it was a sliver watch attached to burnt bones. "Damn it Ash."

Bobby came closer where Dean stood, "Ash's dead."

"It's the demons. There is a small sulfur smell." They look over to Melissa standing on what use to be the door. "Let's rethink our plan here."

"What were they trying to hide?" Danielle mumbles.

"Whatever it was they took our best lead." Dean grumbles, we head out to our cars.

Bobby sighs, "So what are we going to do now?"

Dean shakes his head. "I don't know but-. Ugh!" He clutched his head in pain.

"Dean!?" Bobby exclaims.

He straightens and tries to wave it off, "I'm fin-.. Agh!"

Everyone rushes to Dean. Melissa grabs Dean's arm, his body tense and breathing shallowly. She has him lean against the impala then she rest her hands on his shoulders," breathe Dean, look at me and breathe." she gently tells him." Tell me, what do you see?"

"Great now I got another boy that is seeing things, balls." Bobby grumbles

"I see a bell…" Dean begins.

"Good, now what else do you see?"

"There's this symbol.." Dean Winces," on the bell, it's like a oak tree."

"I know the place," bobby interjected." It's -, it is considered to be one of the most haunted towns in the country."

"Well it's the best lead we got so we should get going," Danny says.

"She's right," Mel says, while heading to her car." I know my way to the town."

Dean is already in the driver seat." See you there and thanks for helping me with the vision."

As soon as he says that he shuts the door and is already speeding off, gravel flying everywhere. He was followed by Bobby's truck the then the Pontiac.

_-Time Skip-_

The gang entered the town and pulled to a stop. Dean was the first to get out of his car jogging towards the town calling for Sam. The rest of the gang followed shortly.

"Sam!" Dean shouts in desperation," SAMMY!"

"Sam!" Danni and Mel shouted in union. they continue running towards the town calling for Sam.

"SAMMY!" bellows Dean.

Out from the woods a Familiar rough voice rang out," DEAN!"

Everyone turns to the sound of the voice and see Sam stumble out of the woods. He sees us. Relief and a smile breaks across his face. Danielle and bobby let out a relieved sigh as they start towards Sam. Melissa stays where she is. Her posture stiff with unease as if she senses danger. Dean and Sam start to walk to each other as if they are going to hug when there is a flash of movement and a warning shout from Melissa but it was too late. A African American man in army uniform rushed behind Sam and sunk the blade into him.

"SAM!"

**TBC-**

**'Ouch, I think that might hurt.'-M**

**'Duh, he got stab. It tends to hurt'-D**

**'Not all the time'-M**

**'Ye-'-D**

**'Anyways make sure to leave reviews readers.'-M**


	5. All Hell Breaks Loose Part 2

**Sup' fellow readers, glad to be back. sorry for taking so long my friend and I had graduation last Saturday and we were busy with getting things ready for college. I think I have mentioned that at our last chapter. So here is chapter 5! let us know how it is and please review.**

**Chapter 5: All Hell Breaks Loose Part 2**

**Melissa's POV**

"DEAN!"

I look off to the woods to see Sam stumbling out of it. I see a smile break across Sam's face and relief shine through his eyes. I see the gang walk towards Sam with Dean being the closest to him. I start to walk towards them when I froze. Feeling the hair on my neck rise and my bad gut feeling came back with a force I scan the woods behind Sam. A sense of danger wrapped around me. I caught a flash of a camouflage uniform driving straight towards Sam and let of a warning shout but I was too late and heard the oh so familiar sound of, what I now see a lean African American soldier, sinking his blade into Sam's back. Everything seems to slow down. I hear Sam's painful gasp. I Hear Danny anguished Scream, "SAM!"

Dean rushes Yelling, "NOOOOO!" And catches Sam. Danni drops next to them tears streaming from her doll like face. Seeing Bobby take off after the Soldier; I follow in pursuit. Anger flourishes throughout my body giving me the adrenaline rush to streak past Bobby quickly closing the gap between me and my target. Coming into tackling distance I got ready to pounce but before I could the target darted around the old wooden building. I slung around the corner and grind-ed to a halt. Breathing heavily my eyes darted around but the bastard somehow vanished. My jaws clenched and grind-ed that anger built into me that wanted to maul that bastard soon turned against me.

'How did I Fucking loose him!' my thoughts screeched. My shoulders tensed and my fists tightened so much my body started to shake. I let out a snarl. Swinging my whole body with a yell I slammed my fist into the side of the wooden building. The wood crunched and splinter underneath my fist and felt pain shot out in my fist but was too enraged to really feel it. There was crunching of footsteps. I take a slow deep breath and turned to face Bobby. Our eyes locked.

"Sam?" I let out breathlessly. My body still shaking.

His eyes widened and he turns towards the direction of where Sam is and we start to run back. I sprint past him and make it back to see Dean sobbing in Sam's Shoulders, who was laying limp in Deans arms.

"No," I whispered. The anger vanished and I was filled with a chest crushing feeling of sadness.

"Me,,Meli...s-" I turn to Danielle as she tried to say my name but erupted in sobs, leaning into Dean."Meli.." She tries to start again but another broken sob came out of her. Her arms reaches out for me and I rush in to scoop her against me. I wrap my arms around her as she clenches my shirt and cries into my neck. I hold her tight against me with one arm, tucking her as close to me as possible and reach to grab Sam's limp wrist to desperately find a pulse...Nothing.

I suck in a shuddering breath and look back at Bobby. I slowly shook my head as the tears finally dropped from my eyes. Tears also drops from Bobby's face and we all stayed where we are wallowing in our loss.

**Danni's POV**

As I saw the knife I screamed. I ran as fast as I could thinking I could save him, but no.. My friend died in front of me and what was worse I couldn't save him. I broke, I dropped down with Dean and frantically searched for a pulse, anything.

"Hey, hey... come here, come here, let me look at ya." Dean shakily checks the wound on Sam's back. I look at Dean's eyes and see that he is at a lost. There was so much fear in them, but with a reassuring voice he looks back at Sam, "Oh, hey look, it's not even that bad... It's not even that bad, alright? Sammy, Sam! Hey, listen to me, we are going to patch you up okay... You'll be as good as new. Huh? I'm going to take care of you, I'm going to take care of you! I gotcha. It's my job, right, watch after my pain-in-the-ass little brother... Sam... Sam... Sam! Sammy!"

There was nothing. In the midst of my grief a man in a suit appeared before us. The man's face was wrinkled with centuries of age and sunken black pits as eyes. I wanted to scream, "Get away from him!" or "Leave us alone!" but the words never came as I sat frozen in spot. He laid a finger to his lips at me and reached his hand out to lay it on Sam's shoulder. As soon as he touched him he was gone and Sam turned completely limp.

"No. No-no-no-no-no-no. Oh, God. Oh, God... Sam!" Dean finished with a shout full of sorrow. I didn't know what else to do! I was useless! At the corner of my eye I spot my best friend as she ran back from the haunted town with Bobby in tow.

"Me, Meli..-s-"She rushed towards me and cradled me. I let out all my pent up emotions and cried and cried and cried.

-Time Skip-

We were later held up in a shabby cabin. My crying slowed down and now I was sitting on a dusty creaky chair, sniffling quietly while tending to Melissa's bloody knuckles. Bobby had earlier went out mumbling about getting food and Dean just stood in an adjacent room staring through an open doorway where Sam laid on a bed while sipping on some beer. I firmly wrapped up the bandages around Mel's hand and looked up at her face as she looked out of the window her face pensive from being deep in thought. I reach and softly squeeze her wrist hoping for some movement since the last ten minutes she was stone still and worry for her gnawed my gut. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding as she locked her brown eyes with my hazel eyes. She looked down at her hand and mumbled a soft 'thank you' wit a small smile then she shifted her gaze to Dean. Her expression turned into what I could describe as calculating, for what I don't really know.

I looked over to the open doorway which led to the room Sam is laying in and the burning in my eyes beginning as tears start to form. I wanted to cry again so bad but I held back.

'No,' I thought,' no more tears. I need to be strong. Like Mel.'

The door open to the cabin and Bobby walked in carrying in a bag with food in it.

"Brought back some grub," he states as he enters. Then turns to Dean, "You should eat something."

"I'm fine," Dean grumbles while taking a swig out of his beer bottle. I see worry break through Bobby's features and he takes a deep breath.

"Dean," Bobby starts, "I hate to bring this up, I really do but, don't you think maybe it's time to (pause) we bury Sam?"

Dean looks up at Bobby and I couldn't help but shudder at Dean's dead eyes. I felt a hand squeeze my arm and I look over to Mel.

"Are you OK?" She whispers as Bobby tries to reason with Dean.

"No," I quietly said. "But I'm well enough to go after the demon who is causing all this. We need to do something."

"Good," She said, "We need to keep our head clear if we're going to gank the demon and that bastard. Are you feeling any visions coming on or any mojo at all?"

"I got nothing," I said feeling ashamed. "I just have a really bad feeling that something big is going to happen."

Mel's eyes soften, her hand still holding mine, "It's alright. We got this like always."

I open my mouth to speak but was interrupted and Dean yelled. "Then Let It END!"

"You don't mean that," Bobby replied. As soon as he said that Dean shot up to stand in front of Bobby.

"You don't think so?" Dean started. I can feel the rage in him. "Huh? You don't think I've given enough? You don't think I paid enough?" He pauses then says, "I'm done with it. All of it. If you know what's good for you turn around and get the hell out of here."

Bobby stands there shocked and doesn't move. You couldn't really see it but pain and sadness appeared in Bobby's eyes. Dean takes a step back as if to sit down the quickly moves forward and shoves Bobby and yells, "GO!"

As soon he yells that Mel was in between of them and I stood not knowing what to do.

"Hey! Easy now," Melissa interjects with her hands up. "He is trying to help you. He is right we need to do something about what's going on instead of being a bunch of babies."

"What gives you the right to have a say in this," He growls back. "You don't know what this feels like!"

"I know exactly what this feels like," Her voice rises. "I've lost a brother, not by blood but still my brother and I know one thing he has taught me and that is you get the damn mission done and only then afterwards you can go through all the self-pity shit."

I move to stand next to Mel. I wrap my arms around Melissa's. My eyes pleading at Dean.

"It's alright," Bobby said softly.

Deans' brows furrow and he looks as if he is trying to not to crumble.

"I'm sorry," Dean quietly said. "I'm sorry. Pleas just go."

I glance at Bobby and he gently says to us. "Let's give him some time." Then to Dean, "You know where I'll be."

-Time Skip-

**Melissa's POV**

We had drove to Bobby's place and let Dean grieve alone. For the next couple Bobby and I hit the books to read up on Demonic presence on a large scale while Danni researched on our laptop on recent dark omens. I was so focused on the book that I didn't hear someone knock on the front door and was only brought out by a sharp gasp from Danni.

I look up to see Dean and what I didn't believe at first was Sam walking in patting Bobby's shoulder and thanking him for patching him up. Bobby looked at Dean strangely as he walked in behind Sam and I watched how Dean looked so nervous and wouldn't make eye contact for more than a second. I turned my head to look at Danielle to see her face full of disbelief as Sam smiled at her. She looked at me with a questioning look and I slowly shook my head to keep her quiet.

"Well Sam's better," Dean begins." And were back in business so what do you know?"

We went back into Bobby's study as he explained what we found so far to Sam and Dean. I wasn't paying much attention to what Bobby was saying. I knew what I needed to know and now I was staring hard at Dean. To me he looked like he was listening intently at Bobby but I see the signs of a man who did something and is trying to hide it.

'He couldn't have done it' I thought. 'Could he? Would he actually do it? Sell his soul?' then I question myself as I looked at my best friend/sister, 'If I was in his shoes and Danni and Sam switched would I do it?...Damn, I would.'

"Hey Dean I've got some books in my trunk and I need you to help me with carrying them." Bobby said while he practically dragged Dean out. Leaving Danni, Sam and I in the room together.

We stood around the table as Sam studied the map for clues. I looked at the map from the side but glanced every once in a while at Danni who was practically staring at Sam. Sam caught Danni's starring and let out a awkward, dorky smile.

"Are you OK? Sam asked softly. "Do you need a break?"

"Uh, I," Danielle stammered, caught off guard. "I'm fine. I am just glad to see you. I, um, thought you weren't going to make it. That's all."

She finished and looked at the ground shyly. Sam places his hand on Danni's shoulder and she jumps slightly at the contact.

"Well I'm alive and well so don't you worry," Sam states with a grin. I watch as he gently squeezes her shoulder in comfort and how Danni blushes.

'Oh, how fun I'm going to have teasing her after this is done.' I thought. A quirk of a smile breaks out on my face.

"So genius," I start. The smile still on my face. "Did you figure out what's up with Wyoming?"

"I got nothing," He says, dropping his hand of Danielle's shoulder. "All I can see is that the demons are making a perfect circle in this area and are not entering it."

"Is it that they won't enter it or can't?" Danni questions. "I mean they are making a perfect circle basically. Almost like a—"

"Devil's trap," we three said in perfect union. There was a pause as we look at each other. Danni was the first to giggle which caused an undignified snort erupting from me which then made Danni fully break out in laughter at me which is when Sam started to chuckle.

"That was beautiful," I stated, laughter still in my voice.

"Yes it was," Sam chuckled. He looked over to Danielle then said, "Let's go ahead and tell Bobby and Dean."

We started to shift to the direction of the door when suddenly it open with Bobby rushing in a long with a middle aged, stern looking woman and Dean.

"Ellen," Sam said, shock in his voice, "I thought you were dead."

"Well I ain't," Ellen states roughly then, "It's good to see you."

"Alright, enough of the reunion," bobby hands Ellen a shot of water, "Drink up."

"Do I have to?" She mumbles at the shot glass that I now realize it's full of holy water.

"Ellen," Bobby warns.

"Fine," She gulps the water then after a moment, "Now for some whiskey."

Bobby pours her a glass as Dean asks, "How did you get away?"

"By stupid luck," Ellen begins, "we were out of pretzels. I went out and I was called by Ash about getting a map from a chest and the line went dead. I came back and the House was up in flames. They were good people."

She pulls out the map and opens it up.

"It's Wyoming," Dean said then asks, "What are these points?"

"We don't know but while you guys were out us three figured it might be a huge Devil's trap," I answered.

"Is that possible?" Bobby asks aloud, "And why?"

We hit the books again and it was around fifteen minutes in when Bobby walked towards us and said.

"Hear this, Samuel Colt built five churches in certain areas and there connected by a privately owned rail road system. And if you draw them out you get yourselves a Devil's trap just as you said."

"But why?" Dean asks, "Do you think there trying to keep something in and why would the demons be waiting around there? They can't get in"

"But I know who can." Said Sam. His eyes darken, "Jake can get through and for what I don't know."

"All I see at the middle of the trap is some cemetery," Bobby says. His face scrunched up in confusion.

"Well I say we beat Jake there and set up a trap." I add, "We gang him up when his guard is down and we hit him hard."

The group voiced their agreements. We didn't take long to pack our gear and headed to our cars and sped off into the evening light.

We reached the cemetery and parked the cars behind the tree cover to keep them hidden. The light of the sun had long went out and the cold night set in. I breathed in the crisp air and stared at one of the crypts which had a strange circular symbol with small hole in the middle.

I hummed and wondered, 'the hell is that?'

I stepped towards it but froze as Ellen alerted, "Hey someone is coming."

We all scurried to hide behind a grave stone. I hide behind a four foot angel grave stone and peeked around the corner towards the entrance of the cemetery. It wasn't long until I heard the familiar crunch of heavy boots heading into the cemetery. Peeking around the angel statue my eyes lock on Jake. Anger bubbles deep within me as I watch him take slow steady steps forward as he takes in his surroundings. Dean slips behind the other side of the grave stone as Jake walks past it towards the crypt with the strange symbol on it.

As he approach I ghosted across the yard towards him as the rest of the gang circled around him. Sam cocked his gun and said, "Hey Jake."

"How," Jake voiced "I killed you?"

"I guess you should of stayed and finished the job." Sam responded with a smirk.

"But that's impossible. I severed your spinal cord." He pauses and Sam looks at Dean, "you can't be alive you were dead."

"Alright," Bobby intervened, "Take it real easy son and put down the gun."

"And if I don't?" Jake retorts.

"Wait and see," Sam respond. He tighten his grip on his gun.

Jake starts to laugh lowly.

"What are you laughing about you little bitch?" I interject from behind. He turns to look at me and said,

"Hey lady, do me a favor," A glow passed through his eyes for a second, "Put that gun to your head."

For a second I look at him strangely then my arm twitched. The hand holding my gun all of the sudden moved towards to my head. It shook as I try to fight it but to no avail. I felt the cold barrel press firmly against my temple and I let out a gasp.

"The fuck you doing to me!" I exclaimed. He smirked and looked back at Sam.

"See the Avery girl was right. Once you give into it there is no holding it back and there is so many Jedi mind tricks you can do."

"Let her go" Danni expressed. Worry filled her voice as she stared widely at me

"Shoot him," I growled out. My heart pounded and my hands shook.

"She is going to lose her head before you get a shot of," Jake said. The smirk still present on his face. "Ever one put your guns down, except you sweetheart,"

I scowled at him as everyone place their guns down. Jake rushed at the crypt and my finger twitched on the trigger. Next thing I knew I was grabbed and my arm was pulled away as the gun went off. Several more went off as Sam recovered his gun and shot Jake three times in the back but Jake already placed the gun in the keyhole. Sam went around to face Jake and as Jake gasped "please," Sam shot him three times in the face, his eyes steely.

"Oh no," Bobby let out, "Its Hell, everyone take cover!"

I ran dragging Danni with me behind a stone and wrapped myself above her. Something banged on the crypt door and flew open. Demons gushed out of the gate in masses.

"It's the Devil's Gate," Ellen shouted of the roaring demons, "It's the damn door to hell. Come on we need to close the gate!"

We ran back at the door. Ellen, Sam and I were on the left door while Bobby and Danielle was on the right door. I pushed all I got at the door and looked behind me to see were Dean was only to see him faced off who I guess was a demon. My Feet slid on the ground and shifted my focused to the gate. Out of my peripheral vision I see Sam leave us to help Dean and the door shifted open slightly. I grunted exerting all my strength against the door and looked over to Danni. Her face was scrunch up with a soft glow emitting underneath her lids as her and Bobby pushed the door farther than Ellen and I.

After was seemed forever and one less grunt we closed the gate. Breathing heavy I turned around to see another man. He walked over to Dean and placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled. The man looked over to Sam and gave a slight nod, backed of and with a great light was gone. I looked over to Danni who was staring at the sky.

"What are you looking at?" I asked.

With a soft whisper she replied with a smile, "He is going to heaven."

I give her a strange look but I don't say anything. We stood together watching Sam and Dean surround the dead demon and have what I assume a brotherly moment. The brothers stopped chatting and looked at Bobby and said something about heading back to the car and left.

"So what do we do now?" Danielle asks.

"For starters how bout we head back to my place," Bobby answered, "and get some rest."

"I could go for a nap or two," I yawned.

"Same here," Ellen chimed in.

We left the crypt to follow the boys back to our cars. I grabbed Danni's hand and she leaned into me as we walked. We neared our cars and as we got close to the Winchesters Ellen spoke,

"Well, the yellow eyed demon might be dead but a lot more got out."

"How many," Asked Dean.

"Hundred," Sam answered, "maybe two hundred. It's an army."

"I hope to Hell you guys are ready." Bobby said, "Cause the war had just begun."

**That was a good long chapter. I hope you readers enjoyed it-M**

**That's a lot of demons were going to go after-D**

**Don't worry we got this, you know why?-M**

**why?-D**

**Because I'm Ironman!-M**

**Lol whatever... Make sure to leave reviews readers!-D**


End file.
